How It All Started
by IanViste
Summary: The story sets upon the jester and the last Kurta. Will their love grow? or will it perish into nothingness...


Chapter 1: Meetings

Kurapika walked carefully at the abandoned theme park where Hisoka wanted him to go. The jester never said anything about their meeting, but it must be important due to the fact that Kurapika is too tired and stressed for another pointless meeting.

Hisoka is sitting at a broken horse ride, playing with his sharp cards. He however was already there before him and he was really starting to get bored, but not after he spotted a glimpse of Kurapika.

"My my, you are awfully late this time, why don't you come sit beside me and 'play' together?" Hisoka playfully asked. Kurapika just shrugged and sighed, he was getting irritated.

"Not again! Sheesh when will this guy ever stop bugging me about these damn meetings! Kurapika screamed in his thoughts. Then he came with a solution to be free from Hisoka's irritating meetings. "I think I should tell him that this will be the last meeting that we are ever going to have."

"Don't you worry, this meeting isn't another joke." Hisoka said with his hands up in the air. He said that as if he was reading the blonde's own thoughts. Kurapika was a little surprised when the jester said that. But what can he expect? This clown is totally unpredictable.

"I'm here to know something very mysterious that's been recently lingering in my mind" Hisoka said. His posture changed from playful to serious. He stand up and went closer to the smaller male, his aura flaring massively. It was like a fire ready to burn.

"What is it?" Kurapika asked, he was startled when he saw him change just like that. He readies his chains and secretly activated his Scarlet Eyes underneath his gray contact lenses just in case a fight breaks out. Kurapika doesn't know the outcome of their fight and slightly doubts that he will win but he will try to at least defend himself.

"What are you really?" Hisoka asked, he was faking his seriousness to intimidate the Kurta. Hisoka stopped walking when he reached him at a mere distance. Kurapika looked at him questionably, confused by the sudden question

"What do you mean?" Kurapika asked instead of answering getting more confused by each passing second.

"I'm talking about your gender" Hisoka answered calmly, his aura fading out and went to normal. Kurapika stared at him comically with his jaw hanging down; his mind was repeating the same dialogue Hisoka said.

"I'm talking about your gender" I'm talking about your gender" I'm talking about your gender". The words were repeatedly said in his mind. Then, he came back to his senses and screamed.

"IS THAT THE ONLY THING THAT YOU EVER WANTED TO KNOW!? Kurapika screamed at the top of his lungs. Kurapika blushed and he was so red that his blush had the same shade of color as a tomato as he shouted. Hisoka of course was expecting this, so he covered his ears with his Bungee Gum to protect his eardrums. Man he is starting to enjoy this.

After Kurapika's loud outburst, Hisoka laughed and he adored how cute Kurapika looked while he was shouting. That action however only made Kurapika even angrier and he glared menacingly at Hisoka. Instead of being scared Hisoka only felt a certain something erect between his legs.

"Oh stop looking at me like that, you're turning me on."Hisoka smirked. "Oh and by the way are you going to answer my question?" Hisoka said the first sentence perversely and asked the second one with a dash of curiosity. Kurapika's blush became even redder when Hisoka said the first one however it soon cooled down to a pink blush on his cheeks when he heard the question.

"I'm a male." Kurapika said finally. Then, defensive, "Why would you ask?" he asked. He doesn't know why Hisoka asked that question, so he wanted to know why.

"It's because of your appearance" Hisoka answered. "And it's also the reason why I get really turned on by you." Hisoka spoke in his thoughts.

"Just because I look like a girl that doesn't meant that you have to make an assumption that I am! Kurapika barked at him. "Is this what Hisoka thinks of me? A female? Well I may look like a girl but that doesn't mean that I am one!" Kurapika said in his thoughts. The smaller male was fuming on how many times someone made a statement that he is a girl. Hisoka merely smirked a devilishly handsome smirk at the blonde's actions. That made the Kurta flinch, but also feel slightly uneasy by the clown's handsome face.

'I doubt that you are truly masculine" Hisoka said. Then he shuffled his cards. "Real males should be truly respectful about their gender. You however wear a skirt and act like a female. And even at the age of 18, you still look young and beautiful". The jester said those words with an intimidating tone of voice. That only served to make Kurapika even more irritated.

"What"!? Kurapika hissed, his tone was cold and hostile. Even so, that tone would make a normal man run for his own safety. Regardless, Hisoka only felt a certain thing erect in his pants. It was so large that I can be literally seen with the unaided eye. Kurapika saw it. His blush coming back with so much force that it had the speed of a blink of an eye.

"STOP BEING SUCH A PERVERT!" Kurapika shrieked.

"I will if you do too" Hisoka responded playfully. He pointed at the blonde's mouth. The blonde didn't notice that he was drooling after he caught sight of the jester's not so small erection. Kurapika was speechless. The blonde wiped the drool off his mouth then cursed himself internally for literally drooling over Hisoka's erection.

After that, Kurapika asked what Hisoka truly wanted to say this time. The blonde knew that the jester's first question was a mere joke for his own amusement. Hisoka felt quite doubtful about revealing his true desire to the Kurta. Kurapika's patience was getting thinner as the time passes by and he ready himself to leave.

Not wanting the boy to leave before he confesses. Hisoka called out to him. Stating that he will tell the truth.

"I hope you make a wise response my other unripe fruit." Hisoka warned. To which Kurapika nodded, and Hisoka nodded back. "I love you with all my heart my dear Kurta" Hisoka confessed. His heart is beat **i** ng fast, hoping to get the boy that he desires. It was really unnatural for the jester to grow a heart, but he is still human. And humans change.


End file.
